AM TERROR IN THE FLAPS OF THE NIGHT!
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: NEARLY THREE YEARS HAVE PASSED SINCE MALLARD DRAKE stopped being a vigilante, HERE WITH A DISCUSSION THAT THIS MUST Darkwing disagree with his new life as mayor CLEANING IN A MUSEUM


AM TERROR IN THE FLAPS OF THE NIGHT!

"Gosalin Well ... I'm going ... do not forget to close the door after Honker go ...

"No Dad ...

"Nothing like watching TV so late ... Miss ... and received an e-mail your teacher ... I do not want to repeat ...

"Do not worry ... after all, now do not transmit any program that I like ...

"Nothing like being on the Internet so many hours ... I almost stroke the last time I get the electricity bill ...

- Dad !!!...

- What?

"You're going to do later ... God ... even when you were Dark ... - she stopped dead ... look at his father, who visibly showed their disapproval ... Darkwing was a topic banned at the home of the Mallard from nearly three years to ... - You know well what I mean ... not so worried you wore back then as now ...

- Well, excuse me if my concern is uncomfortable to you! I remind you that part of my job is to ensure your safety! Since for that I am your father! "- Then the alarm sounded Drake cell, indicating that the time had come up - Now is no time to have this discussion ... we'll have tomorrow, now ... take care and stay out of trouble.

-Relax Papa, I'm almost twelve years, is already taking care of myself.

-God ... That's what worries me more .- Drake said his mind was diverted by another route to the words of Gos .- And by the way ... remember what we promised, not to mention the word "D" in this house.

"Rather than to promise me muttered his paw as he watched his father go to the entrance.

- What?

"I ... nothing really ... do not die of boredom at work.

When Drake had already left ... Gosalyn could not help seeing the portrait nailed to the wall, that photo of them was three, she, Drake and Launchpad ... the day they moved into that house.

"You know ... you really much need in this house ... Dad is not the same ... is that it is running the guilt ... and although I have repeated many times that does not have to blame ... you know ... what is more foolish than a mule ... well ... I think I also have to go to work ... launchpad-home care goodbye to the photo and went to the two blue chairs, crush the head of Basil and disappeared in a flick ...  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drake was alien to everything that your child was doing. He was in an isolated place, the Museum of History and Natural Sciences of St. Canario. I enter through the back door and headed straight to the surveillance room.

- What about Ted? "Everything in order?

- Would it not be? You know this place at night is more dead than a cemetery ...

"Yes, I understand ... - Drake then took off his heavy jacket and hung it on a rack ... levaba uniform cleaning post originally entered as a night watchman there ... but decided to change for because only wander through the museum seemed tedious ... clean it at least helped keep his mind occupied. The search for a work night because his body had become accustomed to a nightlife ... I had already ascertained. "Yes, yes, it's time to start the day ... see you later ...

He went to the cupboard where her tool, take a bucket with wheels and a mop, then go to the place where he began his work ... I walk by the laboratory of antral morphology (Equivalent to anthropology) and health experts who engaged to inspect a table of stone, donated by McDuck Scoorge few weeks ago ... began to mop the paleontology section ... there was enough dirt in this place, because children always wanted to see the huge bones ... the disadvantage that the dinosaurs became a fashion such that any child on the planet has some knowledge of this branch of science. The duck is ready to work the area, listening to music with your phone. He was surprised to hear the song "Eye of the Tiger", was to unload Gosalyn when sleeping ... What did this girl?!

"I guess I get inspired to return to the fight ... - suddenly heard a familiar voice.

- Who's there?! - Drake wonder while wielding the stick of the mop.

- I am the terror that flaps in the flap of the evening! Am the hallucination that not all those hours of therapy have been able to go! I am Darkwing Duck! - Said a voice from somewhere in the exhibition hall, anybody would be alarmed, but not Drake Mallard, the continued in a calm and continued mopping the floor.

"Hey ... - growled the voice while still hidden somewhere, knowing ignored - Did not you hear what I said? I am Darkwing Duck.

"I heard the first time, but I want to know anything about you. Palmiped said dryly. So take your opening statement and stick it where you know.

It appeared then a spectral version of himself, his alter ego to be exact.

- It now appears that Mr hates me! I am offended, Drake! Look what you've done both! Yo! Reduced to a simple janitor? Gee, if someone had told me that this was going to end my career ... I would have thought they were crazy!

Drake paid no attention to the cries of continued mopping Darkwing ... ... while singing "The Eye of the tiger" ... definitely the song was catchy ... could not get out of your head ... Darkwing to feel ignored, I take the mop and snatched it out of hand Drake.

- Leave that damn stick and pay attention to what I say ...! - Shout at the time of the tool shed violently to one side-understand ... this can not continue like this ... I do not want this life ... I was not born to be a ... a ... - really was choking with those words.

- The words you're looking for "Mayor of cleaning." That's what I am now ... a simple, regular cleaning and honest mayor ... I'm not a super hero ... never was a real super hero ... you ere just a twisted product of my ego ... you dummy ...

I'm not going to allow deny my existence, Mallard Drake ... do not come with all that Gerga psychiatric who has been stuffing your brain for the past two years ... I'm here, I am real ... I am you and you are me ... God, that sounds weird ... no matter ... just means you can not turn your back on your own heroism.

"Look," said Drake when going to get his mop

Oh no sir, I'm not going to pay you! You have to remember you did a lot for this town!

"As I recall this very holy city ... I always blame each of your heroic acts, the last thing I heard was that the city would be better off without Darkwing Duck, what do you think? I realized they were right ... St. Canario is much better without you, and I'm better off without you ...

"If clear, Drake, you're much better off without me ... - Darkwing said in a sarcastic tone without me, you would now be the official boot-lickers that cheesy Elvis impersonator ... would be a useless, whining cowardly mock duck ... no eggs or balls.

"Well, these out of character for a moment ... Hey ... It now appears that Mr super ego saved my life ... it will tell you one thing ... if my life was complicated, was much worse since the day I met you ... I poisoned the mind with your ideas for a superhero needs only courage, confidence and a clean layer ... if I had good intentions could change things ... - screamed as I made her another retreat into every step Darkwing Duck "If you're so great, so invincible ... because it allows launchpad life ... saving you die - here duck's voice broke ...

- That's not fair! Launchpad No goals at this!  
I do not care if you believe him to be thrown in our discussion is fair or not, the fact is that is that you are responsible for his death ... the save your life, my life many times ... and I did not recognize him even a single Time ... ... launchpad was the only loyal friend ... I've had helped me in difficult times ... never dumped me although there were times that anyone would have run ... and I ... we let him Quackerjack with the corned ... damn dummy bomb ... a true hero would never let that happen ...

- Enough! ... Why are you still haunt us with the same? ... DW-ask her voice broke-You act as if I do not have hurt his death, as I did not care for his departure ... You're wrong! There is no day that I did not lament his departure ... as for your information ... he was so like yours my friend ...

"But your ego always was always greater than the pain is not it? You had to go ... of course ... you could not leave for peace ... when the gang appeared in St. Canario Extreme, you had to get into where they called you. I wanted no peer, even wanted to accept the support that you SHUSH was offering, just enough for you said ... what happened was that you walked into a trap ... and to top it off, Gos was to your rescue as Q. Q. ... you will never forgive that have allied ...

"Now for a good time ... if ... they also lose that too is reason to hate me ... but you know I always wanted to dissuade her from following my example ... always struggling against her they were involved in my business ... that I would never have wanted her to suffer harm ...

"Please do not lie ... you can not fool me ... in the background as much as you feel knowing that you were influenced by another person ... and the truth is that you have ruined the lives of all those who've influenced ... empanzando for me and you know what I mean ... I'll tell you a truth not going to like ... remember that time we travel in time, that was the day I met you ... supposedly only have a solution, which convinced me that I could be a hero ... Gosalyn was convinced that, but you and I know that there is another solution ... just stop that clown complex of Elvis Presley and the rest leave it as it was ... but your ego could not stand that I could function without you ...

"Now you come out with the same song ... you would never have worked without me and you know ...

"He never gave me the chance to prove it ... for over half my life ... you were there ... Reason for this madness ... indeed ... I thought it could not function without you ... it was a late teenager that I was afraid to grow ... cling to the idea of being a super hero, his childhood dream ... to avoid dealing with life ... the result was that you isolate me from the world, walked away to everyone who felt appreciation for my ... and almost killed the rest which had been ... see Gosalyn hospitalized for three months for that shot was enough for me to wake up ... your safety is more important than the attention, fame or recognition ...

-¡¡¡¡ Blasphemy!!!!

"That day I knew she was to stop being reusaría QQ, and I knew how I could force her to leave something that I myself was up to my neck ... that day I knew I only had a choice ... you had to die Darkwing Duck.

Then there was a deadly silence in the museum ... it was really quiet ... too quiet ... in the middle of the exhibition was looking at the empty Mallard ... ... ... looked disturbed this discussion with his alter ego had been repeated several times ... I knew that the Darkwing I saw was not another person who was part of it that you most dislike in those moments ... the arrogant and proud ... I wanted to take on the world to bite ... the Darkwing saw was young ... at the age of adventure , and in some ways, this Darkwing was terrified with the thought of dying, in fact refused to go away ... so long disappeared at the time that Drake was resolved to liquidate ...

"Okay ... I go for now-Drake hear a voice that seemed so far-but it is not over ... you can not refuse ... I am your other hand ... you claim to have abandoned being Darkwing Duck ... but if that were true ... because then you keep training your body? Because you keep practicing meditation and Gosalyn the tower when at school? Do not you wearing the dress in years, but I'm just a suit and you know it ... see you after Drake.

"No ... I am ... I am the Drake Mallard, Gosalyn father ... that's all I need ... not a clown in disguise ...


End file.
